Minecraft: Prank Mode
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: Who says it has to be April Fool's to play gags on your friends? The Order of the Stone decide to start a prank war. Chaos ensues. [Collection of one-shots, R&R]
1. Petra's new armor

_Author's Note: Exploring the SWR section of the site, I discovered this hilarious prank-fic. Now, the MC:SM fandom is doomed to have it's own! *cackles evilly*__Let's cut this short and get to the very first prank! Guess who started the whole thing. OOC for the specific character, just saying.__Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft: Story Mode. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this prank-fic._

* * *

**Petra's new armor**

It was a quiet April Fool's. Or... rather the day after that. Maybe before. Nevermind, what does this matter?

It's been quite the while since Beacontown had recovered from the Wither Storm disaster, so what was natural, was for the new Order do what they were meant to do the heroes they were.

Save the world (yet again)? Nah. If they did that too often it would end up boring. Help more innocent people restore their lives in town? They already did that. So what was left?

Adventuring of course! Jesse and the crew traveled to the Nether just for the sake of it. But the thing was, it would of been fun if it wasn't for the leader of the Order and the warrior arguing the entire time. Noone had quite of caught a word of what they were saying. The screeching ghasts and the blazes were too loud.

Whatever Jesse and Petra were arguing about was stupid. They were sure of it. That much that they both ended up in a shove war and that usually was Olivia and Axel's thing. Said shove leaded to Jesse nearly falling down in the lava.

Though the Order got out of the whole ordeal safe and unburned, Jesse still wanted her fair share of revenge. Grabbing some paint, she slowly opened the door to Petra's room.

She gulped, thinking of the consequences.

_I'm so dead._

Well, it would be worth it anyways when she saw Petra's face when she realized what was wrong with her armor.

After the long, exhausting adventure in the Nether, everyone immediately went to lie down and get some rest. In particular, Petra didn't even get in the cope to put off her armor and that was to Jesse's advantage: it would take longer to realize what was the problem.

Jesse stepped into the room carefully, cautious of any kind of trap or something. She was Petra after all, she would have done something! She first made sure her target was asleep.

Fast asleep. Perfect.

Pulling out the bucket of dye and a paintbrush of her inventory, Jesse couldn't help but smirk. This deed would bring trouble sure, but it would definitely be worth it. What was some beating up for some good laugh?

The dye in the bucket was pink. She was almost 100% sure that Petra hated pink, so here goes nothing. With skillfull strokes, Jesse covered most of the surface of the armor with pink paint.

It was hard to choke back the laughter trying escape her throat. When she felt satisfied, the leader of the Order stepped out of the room. Now time for reactions.

She went - rather ran for her life - to the common room, where she found Ivor.

"H-hey Ivor! What's up?"

The apothecary raised a brow, suspicious of Jesse's behaviour.

"I'm good, but I'm not so sure about you."

"Well, we can say that I won't be good soon.", Jesse said, her expression giving away something.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see soon. By the way, do you have a Invisibility potion?"

"Yes. Why?"

**"JESSE!"**

"That's why!"


	2. Letters to my arch-enemy

**Letters to my arch-enemy**

Petra had been furious when Jesse pranked her by painting her armor. Of course she had no proof that it was her who did it, but the voice in her head she called intuition said it was Jesse.

Somehow said prankster had disappeared, but there was something she really wanted to do to get pay back. The hours of washing the pink dye of the armor wouldn't go in vain...

Petra had the perfect plan in mind. While it was ridiculously complicated for her standards, it would be awesome. While it directly affected a certain bully, it would eventually have it's effect on Jesse too.

Grabbing a piece of paper and some ink, she sat at a desk and wrote. What?... She was still thinking that out. Every word was calculated, well thought out and clearly took it's time. Whether it was because Petra really roasted her brain to come up with this or to be careful not to stain herself with ink.

Around two hours later, the warrior emerges from her room and heads down the Order Hall. On the way, she finds – who else? – Jesse. A few heated moments pass. The leader was nervous and obviously scared out of her mind, clearly giving away this little something she had done. The redhead had glared intently for several moments, before wearing a suspicious smile, patted Jesse on the shoulder and walked away.

Jesse was utterly surprised she didn't get beaten up. What was Petra up to? It wouldn't take long to find out. Just one day.

It took walking through Beacontown and the surrounding areas for half the day, avoiding crazy fans and asking people she was sure that they wouldn't give away her current location, but she finally found the Ocelots' hideout. A small apartment in the edge of town.

Not yet wanting to face them just yet, Petra just slipped the piece of paper under the door, and left. It would take a while, but she was sure it was going to work.

* * *

Just two hours later, Aiden wakes up from a small doze on the couch. He obviously has fallen asleep trying to figure out a way to take his own revenge on the new Order of the Stone for taking the fame that was rightfully theirs away. The board full of papers hanging on the wall proved that.

Stretching he got up to take just another look. Maybe some new idea would come by doing so. But Aiden couldn't really help but notice the piece of paper on the floor next to the door. _Huh, it must have fallen from the board_, he thought.

Picking it up, he stared at it for a few moments curiously realising that it didn't belong to the sum of papers on the board but it was something else entirely. The more he progressed the more his eyes grew wider.

"What are you doing there, boss?", Gill asked who had just popped up from behind him, coming from seemingly nowhere as he would often do these days.

Aiden shrieked. "Gill! We talked about this, no creeping up on me!"

"Sorry, boss. But seriously, what are you doing there?"

"N-nothing!", he replied, trying to hide the paper behind his back. Gill though was quick on grabbing it to read it for himself.

***In the letter***

_Dear Jesse,_

_I know that I've behaved very badly to you in the past, but trust me when I say that I wasn't doing it for the reason you're thinking. All these years of teasing were my way of showing you how much I care about you. I have never felt this way about someone before I saw you._

_You're one and only for me, Jesse. I never found the courage to say it in front of you, so I'm doing it with this letter. I love you. How much is beyond your comprehension._

_Your love,_

_Aiden_

***End of letter***

Gill looked up at Aiden and blinked. The lime eyed boy had a huge blush on his face and was opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words.

"I-I can explain."

"Dude, I know you're obsessed with Jesse, but this... This is a whole new level!", the bearded guy broke out in a roar of laughter.

"I didn't write this! I just found it here!"

"I totally understand, boss! If you feel too shy to give it yourself, I will do it for you."

"What?- Nonononono, don't do that, just don't do that! Gill!"

Gill had already left and slammed the door behind him. Aiden cursed under his breath as he dragged himself to his room and curled into a ball under his blankets

* * *

Jesse was still puzzled by Petra's suspicious behaviour yesterday. What was that for? What was going on? She spent the day philosophizing on the issue until a certain blonde peaked through the door of her room.

"Jesse? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I have something that... might require your immediate attention.", Lukas said stepping in.

"Really?"

He stifled back a chuckle (or was it a uncomfortable cough?) as he handed over a piece of paper. "I... better get going now."

Lukas left just in time before Jesse mouthed a loud "**WHAT?!",** and then probably started gagging from disgust.

* * *

Later that day, Petra put the final act of her ingenius plan in action.

Both Aiden and Jesse recieved a letter and both wrote the same thing.

***In the letter***

_Dear victim,__You have just been pranked.__Sincerely,__Your fellow prankster Petra_

***End of letter***

"Petra, you little- **I'M GOING TO FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"**

"Yes, there's no need to yell that loudly!

* * *

_A late Valentine's Day special!_

_I might have stolen this idea from legendoffun's Rebel Wars, chapters From: Rebels To: Agent Kallus and Happy Early Valentine's Day! Come on, how could I resist, it's plain genius!_

I_f you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them._

_Till next time!_


End file.
